Existing camshaft sensing systems for dual overhead camshaft engines have a separate sensor assembly for each camshaft. Each sensor assembly must be precisely positioned and secured in place on the engine to accurately detect the rotary position of a camshaft. Current sensor systems use a target wheel mounted on the front or rear of the camshaft, increasing the overall head length. A hole is often formed in the head of the engine for each sensor and each sensor is mounted in its respective hole. Each hole has to be sealed to prevent leakage from the interior of the head to atmosphere.
Hall Effect transducers are commonly used as the camshaft position-sensing element in the sensor assembly. A Hall Effect transducer requires three leads to function properly; a power lead, a ground lead and a signal lead. A separable two-part connector is usually provided for the wiring from the transducer and comprises a male half and a female half with pin and socket contacts in the two-connector halves, respectively, which mate together to complete the sensor circuit. Accordingly, an in-line dual overhead cam engine has used two sensor elements each with its own housing, six leads coupling the two sensor elements to one connector half, six leads coupling the other connector half to the wiring for the vehicle, and six pins and six sockets within the two connector halves. In a V-configuration dual overhead cam engine, four sensor elements, twelve leads, and twelve pins and twelve sockets are required.